


Esta grabación se autodestruirá en 3, 2, 1...

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Episode: s04e01 Shalom, F/M, post 4x01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: Una misión muy especial para capturar a un peligroso individuo aguardaba a Ziva. Ambientada justo después de "Shalom" (4x01).





	Esta grabación se autodestruirá en 3, 2, 1...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PyroPitseleh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroPitseleh/gifts).



> Como ya he puesto en el resumen, esta historia está ambientada después de "Shalom", el primer capítulo de la cuarta temporada de NCIS, en el que el Servicio Secreto iraní tiende una trampa a Ziva y el NCIS lucha para salvarla. En esta historia, Gibbs todavía no se ha reincorporado oficialmente al trabajo, pero en breve lo haría.  
> La idea de la misión es del episodio 5x02 de la serie francesa Cherif.

Tony se había retirado sospechosamente rápido. La excusa del maratón de Humphrey Bogart le sonaba a patrucha, paparraña o como se dijera. Se trataría de una de sus conquistas y debía de verla medio seria si no quería presumir de ella para no gafarla. Pronto la tendrían en boca de Tony a todas horas y sería insoportable. De igual manera, McGee se había ausentado ya, él también tenía asuntos pendientes, algo de una placa base y mucha jerga técnica que Ziva no llegó a captar y que poco le importaba. No iba a ser la única de la unidad sin planes: saldría, cenaría y tal vez se llevaría una alegría porque podía. Era libre, aún no se lo creía. La sombra de la sospecha se había desvanecido pese a las horas de angustia. No era una simple asesina, era una agente y ahora que las últimas marcas físicas de la refriega se habían reabsorbido por fin, había que celebrarlo.

Se acercó al lavabo a darse un retoque, apenas un poco de revoco de fachada que resaltase sus fortalezas y ocultase sus defectos. La mejor naranja por sí sola no basta, solía decirle su madre, hay que darle cera a la cáscara. No necesitaba mucha, los moratones de la paliza que se había dejado pegar para conseguir la confesión de la espía iraní ya no estaban. Su existencia volvía a la normalidad americana en la que llevaba ya un tiempo instalada. Parecía que hubiera pasado una vida entera. Antes de ponerse sentimental, se obligó a moverse. Regresó a su escritorio y se percató de que había un papel que sobresalía por debajo del pie del monitor. No era suyo, sus documentos estaban bien ordenados y guardados. ¿De quién, entonces? ¿Y por qué no lo había detectado antes? Extrañada y cuidadosa, lo extrajo de su escondite deslizándolo por la mesa y lo abrió, era apenas una notita doblada por la mitad y contenía un mensaje en letras recortadas de anónimo de película de sobremesa:  _ “Mire en el primer cajón”. _

El primer cajón. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Sus compañeros debían de haberle preparado una de sus bromas y sería tan tremenda que habían huido antes de exponerse a sus iras. Lo extraño era que Tony hubiera conseguido convencer a McGee para que le siguiera la corriente, pero tratándose de un regalo de bienvenida después de haberse librado de la cárcel y el incidente diplomático, habría terminado persuadiéndolo. Se preparó para que le saltara una bomba de polvos de talco o algo peor, obedeció la orden del falso anónimo y detectó una anomalía en los contenidos habituales, alguien le había dejado un sobre marrón acolchado. Le levantó la solapa y lo que halló no fue un estallido de broma, sino lo que parecía una antigua grabadora con unos auriculares para escuchar el contenido de su cinta y una colección de fotografías de Tony en espacios abiertos tomadas desde la distancia, como si alguien lo estuviera vigilando y él no fuera consciente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ziva. Justo cuando se creía a salvo, justo cuando había bajado la guardia. Qué estúpida había sido. Ahora que se había acomodado, llegaba el siguiente zarpazo del destino. Se puso los guantes, no iba a seguir manipulando aquellas pruebas con los dedos desnudos. Escucharía el mensaje y después pondría al equipo en marcha. Al menos a los que estuvieran disponibles, quedaba claro que la vida de Tony corría peligro. Respiró hondo, se colocó los auriculares y pulsó el botón de reproducción. Necesitaba escuchar las demandas de la figura hostil que había puesto el foco en ellos de una manera tan retro.

_ “Buenas noches, oficial David”, _ saludó jovial la voz de la grabación.

Ziva profirió una maldición entre dientes. Tony y sus malditas gracias. Por un momento había creído que se trataba de algo serio. Se quitó los guantes, se acordó de la familia de su compañero y juró vengarse cuando menos se lo esperara.

_ “Se necesita su colaboración para la captura de un peligroso individuo. En la misión que le ha sido asignada deberá establecer contacto con el sujeto del que se le proporcionan imágenes e interrogarlo. Si acepta la misión, acuda al aparcamiento y localice el vehículo con matrícula DC 807, en cuya guantera hallará más instrucciones. Esta grabación se autodestruirá en 3, 2, 1…”. _

Y un sonido como de papel arrugado. El presupuesto para efectos especiales de la producción era mínimo, pero le había arrancado una sonrisa. Parecía que Tony le tenía preparada una caza del tesoro en cuyo centro se había situado. ¿Por qué no participar? Sonaba mejor que su plan inicial, aunque más valía que fuera un juego sin dobleces. Todavía tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Dejó atrás su mesa, se metió en el ascensor, fue en busca del coche del que hablaba la cinta y no tuvo que mirar mucho antes de localizar un llamativo Cadillac antiguo y descapotable de color rojo intenso. Ni la capota ni los cerrojos estaban echados, por lo que pudo subir y en la guantera halló otro sobre marrón y las llaves. Arrancó, se colocó un auricular y se preparó para la siguiente parada de su búsqueda mientras echaba a rodar:

_ “Bienvenida otra vez, oficial David. Como se le ha indicado al aceptar su misión, deberá interrogar al peligroso individuo de las imágenes. Nuestra red de informadores ha sabido que su objetivo se aloja en el hotel Barclay”.  _

Ziva alzó las cejas, sorprendida. En ese hotel habían estado a punto de morir en esa noche de fingimiento o quizá no tanto en que tuvieron que hacerse pasar por asesinos.

_ “Conduzca hasta allí. Una vez en el hotel, la espera una reserva con el nombre de Honey Ryder para una habitación y una mesa en el restaurante, donde establecerá contacto con el sujeto. El código de vestimenta del local indica que deberá usted lucir ropa de gala.” _

—Pero si no tengo… —Se quejó a la cinta como si Tony estuviera ante ella. El maestro de ceremonias debía de haber previsto sus reticencias, pues había respuesta a su objeción:

_ “No se preocupe, en el maletero del vehículo encontrará una maleta con todo lo necesario para su misión. Buena suerte, oficial David. Esta grabación se autodestruirá en 3, 2, 1…”. _

De nuevo, el sonido de papel arrugado. Costaba tomarse en serio la aventura con detalles como aquel, pero de eso se trataba. El nombre de Honey Ryder le resultaba igualmente ridículo, seguro que sería una de esas referencias peliculeras que a Tony tanto le agradaban. Entregó la llave del Cadillac al aparcacoches, sacó la maleta, dejó que un botones se encargara de ella y le costó no reír al mencionar su alias para aquella noche. En la recepción debían de creerse que era una prostituta que no deseaba dar su nombre real, pero no le importaba. No sería la primera vez que representaba ese papel y en establecimientos como ese imperaban la discreción y el silencio.

—Tiene reservada la suite nupcial, señorita Ryder —anunció el recepcionista. Ziva asintió con sequedad. Vaya con Tony, estaba que tiraba la casa por la ventana.

En el ascensor se preguntaba si el coordinador de la misión y objetivo de la misma le habría dejado más sorpresas. Dio una propina al botones, examinó su alrededor y decretó que aquella era incluso mejor que la que habían ocupado en la piel de unos asesinos a punto de ser asesinados. Dejó la maleta sobre un mueble hecho para ello, la abrió y, pese a que temía encontrarse con una prenda mínima y escandalosa, tuvo que admitir que Tony tenía buen gusto y un sentido del humor perverso. Para aquella velada luciría un vestido verde que parecía gemelo del que se había quitado como parte de la farsa tiempo atrás. Daba la impresión de que Tony pretendía repetir la función sin terceros escuchando, una especie de “lo que pudo haber sido” si lo suyo hubiese sido real. Se vistió y peinó, corrigió las pinturas de guerra para adecuarlas a su atuendo y decidió que ella también le prepararía una sorpresa de tintes cinematográficos. A su debido tiempo se la descubriría.

Le preocupaba haberse retrasado demasiado o llegar pronto en exceso cuando se dirigió al restaurante. Tuvo que respirar hondo para templar los nervios, no comprendía su estado de ánimo cuando era todo una tontería montada por Tony que esperaba que no tuviera un final humillante. No lo veía capaz de montar todo aquel tinglado solo para burlarse, sobre todo después de lo que acababa de vivir, pero con él cualquier cosa era posible. Y en el fondo, le encantaba.

El peligroso sujeto del que la habían alertado se hallaba ya a la mesa y había pedido un vino que no parecía haber catado aún más allá del sorbo inicial. La botella se encontraba sobre el mantel y, al verla, Tony sonrió ampliamente, debía de encontrarse contento con el devenir de su plan. Se levantó, tomó la mano de Ziva y la besó.

—Señorita Ryder, me alegro de verla. Por favor. —Extendió el brazo y le indicó la silla. Ziva tomó asiento, dejó que la arrimara a la mesa y lo siguió con la mirada mientras él regresaba a su sitio.

—Es un placer —le siguió el juego—, señor, aunque me temo que no nos han presentado.

—Turner, Joseph Turner. —Ziva arrugó ligeramente el ceño, tampoco le sonaba. Tony se acercó para explicarse en un susurro—. Robert Redford,  _ Los tres días del Cóndor, _ 1975, una obra maestra. Y tú eres la explosiva Ursula Andress en  _ Agente 007 contra el Dr. No. _ La del famoso bikini.

Continuaba sin sonarle, en casa les gustaban los espías de verdad, no esas bobadas. Tony hizo un gesto de “da igual” y le sirvió vino. Habían venido a entregarles la carta. Ziva le echó un vistazo y se preguntó si Tony volvería a pedir carne. Esta vez Ducky no lo exhortaría a comer más verduras ni le pediría que cambiase los cubiertos de mano. Sin embargo, de nuevo jugaba a ser otro, pues se mantenía en su papel:

—¿Qué la trae por aquí, señorita Ryder?

—Me preocupa que conozca usted mi nombre, señor Turner. Me han advertido sobre usted.

—¿Ah, sí? Todo malo, espero.

—Malísimo. Dicen que es usted un hombre peligroso.

—Vaya. ¿Y eso no le da miedo, señorita Ryder?

—No. —Ziva sonrió provocativa—. Morbo.

Según avanzaban la velada y los platos, Ziva se percató de que la actitud de su camarero había variado. Ya no los consideraba un vicioso quizá en viaje de trabajo y su acompañante de pago, sino un matrimonio jugando tal vez para reavivar la llama de lo suyo. Probando el tiramisú de la cucharita que Tony le acercaba a los labios y escuchando la explicación de las supuestas propiedades afrodisiacas que le conferían su nombre al postre, se dijo que no le importaría repetir en un futuro. ¿Habría un “más adelante” para ellos? ¿Habría un “ellos” acaso? Para qué preocuparse. Lo mejor era dejarse llevar, negarse a hacer planes más allá de esa cena y continuar con el baile de máscaras de papel maché con grietas por las que ocasionalmente dejaban entrever su verdadera identidad. Nunca había tenido una tapadera peor. Nunca había importado menos. No obstante, cuando se acabaron la comida y el vino y Tony sacó su tarjeta para pagar, la inquietud invadió a Ziva de nuevo.

—¿Y ahora, señor Turner?

—Ahora sería muy descortés y muy irresponsable por mi parte no asegurarme de que llegue usted a salvo a su hogar.

—¿Hogar? Oh, no, señor Turner, le han informado mal. Me alojo aquí. —Si de verdad pensaba dejarla en la puerta de su casa con un besito en la mejilla, recibiría a cambio un buen puntapié en su fábrica de DiNozzos.

—Ah. En ese caso, me aseguraré de que nadie la molesta de camino a su puerta. Que quede entre nosotros, pero me han dicho que este lugar no es seguro. Hace un tiempo estuvieron a punto de acabar con una pareja.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué pasó?

—Que ella era la ninja israelí más dura en todo el Mossad y él, un italiano de ideas rápidas y verborrea desmedida. Sus rivales no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad.

—Brindemos por ellos. En mi suite.

Mantenerse quietos y serenos en el ascensor fue una tortura que aguantaron estoicamente con sendas sonrisas burlonas en los labios. Los turistas alemanes que los acompañaban no sospecharon nada. Cuando se bajaron, quedaba un piso. A duras penas lo soportaron y ninguno disimuló sus prisas por llegar a la puerta de su alojamiento. Ziva pasó la tarjeta por el sensor, entraron y por fin pudieron dejarse llevar. Esta vez no habría micros, cámaras y preguntas  _ a posteriori  _ sobre si pasó o no pasó.

Se desplazaron anudados por toda la sala de estar hasta llegar a la habitación. Ziva se fingía conformista, la mujer de la pareja de baile dejando que su hombre la guíe. Tony no podía sospechar que con sutileza los iba desplazando hacia donde ella quería, hasta la silla donde logró que Tony la soltara y se dejó caer. Apoyó los brazos en los de la silla, cruzó las piernas y lo barrió con la mirada. Lo mejor estaba justo por venir.

—¿Ocurre algo, señorita Ryder? ¿Todo bien?

—Verá, señor Turner, me subestima usted y empiezo a cansarme.

—Vaya. —Tony frunció los labios y se llevó la mano a la mejilla cual pensador de Rodin—. ¿Podría concretar un poco más?

—Por supuesto. No es usted el único capaz de citar películas, ¿sabe usted?

No le dio tiempo a preguntar, estaba todo calculado. Descruzó las piernas, dejó a la vista que no se había puesto la ropita interior pícara que venía en la maleta y las volvió a cruzar. Qué manera de abrir los ojos de par en par, de pronto parecía que la corbata lo apretaba. Ziva se levantó y lo ayudó a liberarse de ella. No duró mucho en pie. La silla estaba estratégicamente colocada cerca del colchón.

Para la cita no se había depilado. Continuaba siendo el mismo tipo de nalgas peludas de siempre. El bufón que encadenaba una broma con otra para que no se le notase lo en serio que hablaba. Ese mismo descansaba sobre ella con los ojos brillantes de satisfacción, sexo y cansancio. Ziva le buscó los labios sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda.

—¿He estado a la altura, señorita?

—Ziva. Y sí. Gracias, Tony. Lo necesitaba, ¿de qué película has sacado la idea?

—Oh, ¡me ofendes! ¿En serio crees que no sería capaz de algo así por mí mismo? —Ziva se carcajeó y sacudió la cabeza aunque la realidad era otra—. Pues que sepas que no es de una película.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Es de una serie.

—Vaya, mis disculpas. Una serie es mucho mejor, dónde va a detenerse.

—A parar. Dónde va a parar. Es una serie policiaca, vuelven al hotel donde tuvieron su primer caso juntos y por la mañana, cuando están tan a gusto, alguien empieza a gritar porque hay un muerto y…

Debería haberlo supuesto. Y debería haber descolgado el teléfono. El terminal de la mesilla sonaba. Pese a que le rogó que no contestara, Tony lo cogió. Alguien preguntaba por él, lo cual lo sorprendió tanto como a Ziva.

—¿Shepard? Sí, pásemela.

—¿Jenny? ¿En serio?

Tony asintió con cara de circunstancias. Ziva puso los ojos en blanco. El “hola, directora” de Tony no dejaba lugar a dudas. Por algo eran el equipo de guardia aquella noche. Por algo en teoría deberían mantenerse alerta pese a que nunca pasase nada. Casi nunca, más bien. Casi. Les había tocado la japonesa. O lo que fuera, el dicho siempre le había sonado un poco racista.

—No te lo vas a creer, pero…

—Tenemos trabajo.

—Sí, pero no hay que ir muy lejos. Han encontrado a un teniente muerto justo dos plantas más abajo.


End file.
